


photos of us

by beebolovesyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Is it obvious i don’t know how to tag things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebolovesyou/pseuds/beebolovesyou
Summary: the photo was clearly taken with a phone if the blurriness is anything to judge by. regardless of the quality, it makes Lena gulp harshly._where paparazzis take an interest in Lena's particular relationship with kara.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena is well accustomed to physical contact.  she’s aware of the importance of it in human behavior and social interactions. The biggest reference for her has always been business related affairs, shaking a hand or kissing a cheek has now taken instinctive roots on Lena’s work life. There are of course more casual exchanges, things she remembers having throughout the span of younger years. Some blurry memories of goodnight kiss from her birth mother, Lionel’s warm hand on her shoulder, ruffling of dark hair by Lex before he… well, just before. And surely enough, other encounters of less platonic connotation with old lovers. So she considers that even if her life has not been riddled with it, she is quite familiar with physical touch and what it means. Or at least she knew.

Until Kara Danvers carved herself a whole into Lena Luthor’s life.

When they first touched it was nothing more than a respectful handshake. the tight grip of a palm a couple degrees higher than she believes to be normal, that’s the two only things that stood out about it for Lena. There are other details that she shoves away, like the absolute softness of tanner skin or how her whole arm tingles a little bit after. Lena tries not to think much of it, even if it happens again every time they do it, while they are just on a professional field.

But then that line starts to fade away slowly, and Kara not only seems to get more personally involved with Lena but also to grant more physicality to their relationship. Maybe she’s exaggerating, Lena thinks because greeting hugs and brunch sharing are normal for them to have now, right? Not that Lena had anything to compare this to, she doesn’t have many people in her life that don’t work for her.

They get increasingly closer, to the point where Lena cries on Kara’s shoulder over Jack’s death and tells her things about her family. About how afraid she is of turning into Lilian, and speaks to Kara about the dark and the cold that lives within her. And thinks that she’ll run out of your office immediately. Instead, she stays with Lena, she chases the dark and the cold out of her with the softest embrace Lena has ever witness, let alone felt. 

“I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you. I promise.” Kara says while wrapping both arms around her, foreheads pressed together. Lena has numbness in her bones that appears unshakable, but the kind words are like the coziest emotional blanket, a promise so real sounding it makes her abruptly realize how close they are, but more interestingly how good it all feels. Her mind is worried already, about the building affection and trust she is giving to someone else, and yet her heart rejoices on the sensation.

After that night it’s like their pace doubles whatever rhythm it had before. Lena opens up to everything Kara gives her, her presence becomes the most consistent relation she’s sustained with another person to such intimate stages, even over the people she has dated.

“I am honestly so concern over the amount of food you can fit in your mouth, Kara” in her head it’s more like a mix of amusement and incredibility, but she tries to say it in a serious tone. Until Kara snaps her head away from her food with wide blue eyes and gulps heavily.

“Sorry, I forget I am eating with one of the most prestigious people in the country. Who also has an unhealthy dependency on salads” Kara retorts with a smug grin.

“Pardon me? There isn’t a single unhealthy thing about my salads, that’s the whole point. Besides, not all of us can pull off that calorie count” Lena points out while stabbing happily some kale. “You eat enough food for a little army.”

“Maybe I am a little army, have you fought me?” the blonde makes a ridiculous fist movement that has Lena snorting. The mood changes as Kara slides her legs closer until their legs are pressed together, an action Lena has become acquainted with because Kara does it a lot while they eat over a table, like she’s refusing to let the offending woodcraft impose any distance between them.

“How was that meeting? The one with the Japanese investor you were worried about” Kara asks as she brushes a bare leg on Lena’s own, as an encouragement.

“Oh yeah, an old stubborn man. He wanted to pull out half of his actions on L-corp, had to convince him not to. My Japanese has seen better days, but we worked it out.” Lena provides expertly sorting over the distraction of the smooth warm feeling of naked skin touching under the table. If she gets a little flushed her lunch companion says nothing, giving her a hundred watts smile.

“I mean, who says no to Lena Luthor anyway?” Kara says with a vague hand gesture.

“A lot of people. Daily.” Lena follows with a shoulder shrug.

“Do you want me to hit them? Little army and all” it’s probably meant as a joke but both of them sense the sincerity behind it. Lena pushes teasingly on Kara’s leg and offers a small head shake.

The lunch ends when Kara gets a call to get back on reporting duties. So Lena walks back to her office having such a vivid reminder of the tenderly whispered ‘see you tomorrow’ and heat collecting where pink lips pressed against her cheek a bit too long.

She’s aware of how deep her feelings for the other girl are getting, a situation she’s not a stranger to, her self-imposed emotional barricades crumbling. But Lena has consistently managed to keep such feelings at bay in the past, putting distance between whoever is messing with her well-organized system, the problem is that even if she has designed them usually she doesn’t need such strategies, because normally nobody wants to be around a Luthor. So to say the least her whole being is confused about how to deal with Kara Danvers and the things she ignites within her chest. Maybe it could be easier if it was somebody else and not Kara, who clings onto her thoughts. Kara that touches her as soon as they are together in the same room, who has auto proclaimed Lena’s personal defender. Therefore, it ends up being fucking hard not to feel things for her best friend.

______

Kara claps vigorously with a wide smile, ignoring the roar of the room, eyes glued to the podium. Lena stands stoically while awaiting the next question, incredibly comfy on a stage that’s facing at least a hundred reporters and a more moderate amount of possible investors.

“So you can ensure that these devices will have enough power capacity to sustain medical buildings with no risk of collapsing?” James asks besides her. Kara wasn’t assigned as a reporter to this particular event, but she asked to come anyway, happy to give Lena support (even if she knows the woman doesn’t really need it per se)

Lena looks at her for a second,  smile making a quick appearance before refocusing on James. She nods politely and adjusts her microphone before answering. 

“I can’t precisely ensure that there will be zero possibility of any kind of failure, there’s no such thing as a zero risk energy source, but there is a lower risk power supplement. That’s what L-corp is advocating for, the reduction of critical failures for medical facilities by providing a more secure and efficient power cell.”

As soon as Lena concludes, the whole room is compelled to clap in agreement. The moderator then closes the question section and thanks everybody for their assistance, Kara follows Lena as she steps down from the stage. She finds Lena on the back speaking with some magnate and waits patiently for her to finish. Two minutes later, when the man walks away Kara makes her move.

“Hello, there stranger” Kara greets, hand instinctively finding a place in the woman’s low back as she leans in to kiss her cheek. Lena startles momentarily and Kara’s lips end up connecting with her jaw. The blonde mumbles a sorry wrapped in a chuckle against pale skin before pulling away.

“Hi” Lena provides stiffly, holding back the way her body wants to become a puddle under the touch.

“You were amazing up there, as usual. That last answer? A killer finishing move” Kara nods along emphatically and squeezes down on her back with the hand she never retrieved. Lena unconsciously leans towards her open palm, Kara smiles brightly at her. 

“You think so? I was spacing out a lot on that last one” it’s an honest remark because spotting Kara Danvers smiling and head tilting at her during an open presentation it’s rather distracting.

“I can attest, you handled that so smoothly. Even if you hadn’t, James can’t write anything wrong about you since you own the magazine, boss” Kara winks so suggestively it steals a laugh out of Lena.

“I wasn’t assigned to this particular event, you know? I just thought…that I could swing by, right? Because this is a big project for L-corp and I wanted to be here, my best friend is changing the world, after all, I couldn’t just stay in my office. Not that I am not working or anything, I am, I swear- don’t fire me, I just really felt like being here for you, and I know you don’t need me to but-“

“Slow down, Kara” Lena stops the (cute) babbling and tangles a hand with the blonde over her hip where it has displaced over the girl’s ramble, palm against the back of Kara’s hand and fingers intertwined. A rush of warmth involving them both. “Thank you, for being here. I couldn’t ask for a better friend. It means a lot to see a supportive face on that crowd… it’s a new feeling.”

Kara’s thumb makes a couple of soft circles against her hip and Lena fights hard to keep the little composure she’s got left, skin itching under the fabric of her dress.

“A good feeling?” eager eyes search hers expectantly.

“A good feeling” she nods lost on blue galaxy depts.

They end up saying goodbye half an hour later on the door of Lena’s car, with Kara declining a ride back to the office because ‘I have to find James for another presentation of Wayne enterprises’. She kisses Lena’s cheek and closes the door for her before getting back to the building. During the whole ride, the only thing on Lena’s mind is how stupid her idea of controlling her feelings for Kara was, the mere idea was born to fail. She’s already at rock bottom.

Twenty minutes later when she walks by Eve, she’s still lost in thought. It’s barely four in the afternoon, but she indulges in a glass of scotch regardless with the hopes it will clear her head. A couple of instants later when Eve knocks on her door it proves to no avail.

“Miss Luthor? Was the forum good?” her secretary asks form peeking through the door.

“Oh? The forum, yes. It was…great. Thanks, Eve” Lena replies after a sip of her drink.

“I bet it was,” Eve says with a smug look on her face that has Lena raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Is this politeness or do you know something I don’t?”

“Maybe both. Your social media manager emailed something you should see… soon” the girl smiles at Lena before closing the door behind her, leaving her confused but smiling at Eve cheeky behavior. However when she checks said email panic slips inside her. 

It’s a simple message, formal greeting form and then a link followed by a single question: ‘should we address this?’ Form her social media department. The link is a gossip blog Lena herself has been the subject of before, but instead of some fake news about her pregnancy or her latest evil schemer intentions, she finds a simple post of two pictures.

The shot is a bit crocked and probably was taken by someone not so experienced, but sure enough, it’s them. The first one has Kara immediately after kissing her cheek with a hand on her low back, where Lena’s face is plastered with a surprised expression. Next one has them smiling openly at each other, hands joined on her hip, and Lena curses the stupid longing look she’s throwing at Kara. The caption above reads ‘Lena Luthor, dating Catco reporter?’

Five thousand comments already? Her last scientific articles had less attention than this. Shit. Kara is probably going to see it. How the hell is she supposed to explain to her why she looks like an overexcited puppy on that picture? Should she make an announcement denying it? Probably not, she has never done so before, it would look suspicious if she did now. Dammit, leave it to her to look so uselessly captivated by Kara that even the press can see it.

What are you doing Lena? Is the anxious question that echoes in her head for the rest of the day. 

______

"can you believe that? like this dude literally grabbed my recorder and slammed it into the wall!" kara huffed angrily.

"Wow, that's- aggressive" Lena provided with a worried look.

kara nodded "I guess you can't get too political with some folks anymore, but ill keep trying," she said before dipping fries on her milkshake.

"well, you're such a brave reporter miss Danvers" Lena teased.

"oh yeah?" Kara replied, spotting a cocky smile. Lena almost choked on her kale at how attractive she looked, it made her feel squirmish and hot. she's trying so hard to tone down her feeling towards the blonde but it's not working very well.

"for somebody who gets scared watching Jurassic park, yeah." Lena shrugs hoping it will grant her some relief form her situation.

Kara flushes heavily "Lena! I told you that in confidence" the scandalized pitch of her voice makes Lena giggle. "you know Alex showed it to me when I was younger, which is super evil of her but whatever, because I am over it now- yeah, over it. it's just dumb, why would anything need that many teeth at all? I mean, if they were fluffy like bears maybe but no..."

Lena hums along with the explanation, head resting on her hand, kara's hands move erratically and her perfect golden hair waves on the high ponytail, the frames of her glasses have dropped slightly on her nose, the rosy blushed cheeks matching perfect plump lips. fuck, Lena thought. cocky kara makes her heat up, but quirky kara all but stops her heart altogether.  

The ringing of her phone pulls Lena out of her head, appears that two hours have gone by extremely fast because Eve text reminds her there's a meeting she's supposed to attend in about fifteen minutes, luckily L-corp is just across the street from their usual lunch location. kara walks her over, all the way to her office despite Lena's reluctance to it because there's no need for kara to make an unnecessary trip if Lena just has to get immediately in a conference room. Lena stops her as soon as they are five meters away from the elevator.

"I can walk the rest of the way, Kara" Lena says, humored by her friend's insistence.

Kara drops her head a little "sorry, I just...like spending time with you a lot but I don't mean to be annoying"

"You aren't annoying, love" Lena measures, reaching for Kara's hand, who unsurprisingly meets her halfway in her motion " I like spending time with you too" Lena says, distracted by the warm sensation of kara's palm.

Kara beams at her admission, bringing their joined hands close to her lips and pecking at the veins that shine through the pale skin of Lena's. it's a quiet tender moment that challenges every once of self-control on the CEO's body, but she manages to smile in a well-rehearsed manner in spite of the rushing of her heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" Kara says with a huge smile that crinkles the skin around her eyes. Lena bites the inside of her mouth to suppress the monumental sigh that threatens to slip from her. maybe she should avoid seeing her so often, so that way she can compartmentalize her feelings more easily, or at all for that matter. but then again, how does she say no to Kara Danvers? no clue.

"sure, tomorrow"  Lena replies finally. the reporter gives her reglementary twenty seconds hug and then Lena watches her go with a final wave as the elevator door closes. then and only then does Lena releases the long-held sigh, walking away to deal with her meeting.

The next morning, after she's put some white old entitled dudes in place on a Skype conference call, Lena makes her way to her office only slightly noting Eve's particular look when she says hi. once she's sitting on her desk with three fingers of scotch in her glass and going through her emails that she understands why her assistant had that expression.

It seems there are three separate articles on different magazines featuring photos of Kara and her on their lunch. mostly it looks like they're just chatting like normal friends (which Lena thinks is still press-worthy because she has exactly like three friends) but then there are the other photos of them, one where Lena is looking longingly at kara while the blonde is captured making some hand gestures, and oh god does she look utterly whipped. she wants to slap herself because of how obvious her crush on Kara is. then there's a picture of them walking back to L-corp where their arms are looped, and kara has the cutest nose scrunch ever while Lena laughs probably at something the other girl said.

But the one that concerns her the most is the last one she finds in the second magazine, the photo was taken with a phone if the blurriness is anything to judge by. regardless of the quality, it makes Lena gulp harshly given that it's a portrait of their last interaction. kara is kissing the back of her hand delicately, their eyes are locked and to her absolute embarrassment, Lena can see her right hand tightly gripping the fabric of her dress. so somebody INSIDE the building took a damn picture of them and sold it out, Lena groans, eager to fire whoever had the nerve to expose her like this.

Now she's in quite a predicament because she hadn't mentioned the first picture to Kara at all in hopes that maybe the girl was oblivious to it, and given that kara never said anything about any of it she assumed she was right. but there is no way in hell this goes unnoticed, even to kara. especially because her name is written under Lena's in every one of the pictures. so to sum it all up, Lena feels like she's pretty fucked.

"Eve!" Lena calls in the midst of her panic.

The girl jumps into the room fast "yes, miss Luthor?"

"I need to know who took that picture, preferably within today" Lena says bitterly.

"of course, anything else you want me to do?" Eve asks diligently

Lena scratches her eyebrow "just... let me know when you know who was it."

"I will do so, miss Luthor"Eve nods "Lena?"

Her head snaps up, Eve rarely calls her by her name in spite of her reassurance that is more than okay. the girl looks hesitant to speak, but Lena urges her with a simple hand movement.

"will you be addressing this matter now? should I call someone for you to make an announcement? make you a twitter account?"Eve offers.

Lena groans loudly in frustration "can't I just let it die quietly?"

"it doesn't seem like is dying quickly though"Eve comments while sliding a finger over her tablet. 

"what do you mean?" Lena asks with confusion.

Eve strolls until she's standing across the desk "well, there's a hashtag and it's actually... trending" she hands aways the tablet.

Lena picks it up and stares at the screen in disbelief "what the hell is Karlena?"

"it's your names combined, is like your own collective brand" Eve explains

"really? it sounds so stupid" Lena argues while scrolling down the thousands of posts, the photos are a big part of it and people seem to be very invested in commenting them but to Lena's surprise they are overwhelmingly good, and that's a weird concept for somebody who gets called the seed of evil a lot publicly. "why are they doing this?" she asks honestly in the apex of confusion.

"they appear to be entertained"

"entertained by what?"

"by you two together... like, romanticly" Eve states matter of factly

Lena almost falls from her chair "but we're not together!" she whines in desperation.

Eve stays silent for a couple of seconds. then narrows her eyes as she's sensing something sketchy "you're not dating?"

"Eve!" Lena reprimands

Her assistant throws her arms up apologetically "sorry, it just really looks like it. I wasn't going to say anything but that whole cuddling session I walked into the other day screamed dating to me"

Lena lays the tablet on the desk and buries her face in her hands "what am I going to do?" she mumbles tiredly.

"I guess you should talk to her since this is a thing that involves both of you, so you two can figure out what to do together," Eve says calmly picking up her tablet. " I'll go find your secret photographer so you can fire them" Eve turns around and exits the room, only to poke her head inside a few moments later. "don't worry about Kara too much, it will be just fine. you love each other, right?"

Lena almost laughs, if only Eve knew how much exactly she loves Kara, but she settles for a genuine thank you in exchange.

 

It’s only two days after the whole photo fiasco that Lena sees Kara again because she had been cowardly avoiding her. The possibility that Kara may take this situation in a horrible way terrifies her to the core, so she’s very unprepared when Kara all but runs inside her office in clear rush. However, her worries quickly multiply when she comes face to face with watery blue eyes.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” she asks, making her way over to where the blonde is standing

“Lee, I-I am so sorry” Kara apologizes with trembling lips “ I can’t believe I am this dumb”

Lena holds her by the shoulders “you’re not dumb at all, Kara”

Kara shakes her head furiously and shoves her phone towards Lena, almost dropping it. Lena catches it in confusion, the screen welcomes her with another gossip column that is unsurprisingly also talking about her relationship with Kara, but then it catches her eye that there's a set of pictures accompanying the post.

They are new, or at least new to the public because Lena has seen them before. One form three months ago where they are posing in the sunny beach of Midvale with Eliza, another one of their faces squished together for a selfie at the zoo last month, a more recent one of the last game night playing Mario Kart. The last one is just from a week ago when Lena had flopped asleep in Kara's lap after pulling an all-nighter in the lab, kara’s Starwars pajama pants framing her sleeping figure while a strong hand is tangled in raven disheveled hair.

“did you…sell our photos?” Lena asks.

“no! I would never do that, especially not to you” kara responds strongly “I just- gosh why would I do that, I-I left my phone in the office the other day when I left and someone hacked it or something and now the photos are out there, I don’t even know how many they have”

“Hey, let’s breathe a little bit first” Lena scolds, humored.

“I am so terrible, only my stupid self would- why are you smiling?”

Lena hands her back the phone “nothing, it’s just so fitting that both of my companies would have spies”

Kara blinks in puzzlement to her comment, Lena sighs and bears herself for the unavoidable conversation she drags kara over to sit on the couch.

“So, I suppose you saw the photos that have been circulating, right?”

“yeah” kara answers while shifting awkwardly

Lena arches a brow “but you didn’t say anything?”

Kara leans over, hands on her knees “I didn’t think you would want me to mention it, you hate the whole gossip thing and I was trying not to upset you. You said it’s better to let these things die and not make a fuss about it”

 “yes, but now is different. Your name is in it too, Kara” Lena points out.

“But I am not Lena Luthor, just some random reporter. I didn’t want to seem noisy, especially because I know how complicated your relationship with the press is.” Kara retorts, is a thoughtful action that Lena can only understand coming from someone like Kara.

“Hey! That’s my stellar reporter you’re talking about” Lena says, playfully slapping Kara’s arm. “Kara, I would never want your opinions to go unheard or brushed away, okay? This is involving you too so I want to know what you think”

Kara seems hesitant to speak, so Lena waits patiently.

“I think they are nice” she says after the pause, smiling at her endearingly “I kinda like that people get to see you being cared for, and showing unfiltered emotions. I think it may help them see you the way I do, instead of just the lies others make up about you.”

Lena is pretty sure her cheeks are bright pink at the moment, is not fair at all that Kara says the sweetest things to her with such ease and makes them sound so legitimate, all things that Lena would never believe if she told them to herself.

“I am not saying that the whole spying on you is nice though! That was very infuriating to me because you deserve your privacy and this type of scrutiny is insane stuff, right? I just mean that is sort of nice to show that-that you have people who care about you and believe in you, no matter what. Seeing those pictures of us, i…. I like showing the world that I love you” Kara rambles, scared by Lena’s prolonged silence.

Lena’s breathing is uneven after that admission, so she desperately tries to play it cool “yeah, if only they weren’t hanging on the part of the marriage rumors” she says followed by an awkward laugh.

Instead of joining in as she usually does at Lena’s comedic attempts, kara reminds in a cryptic silence. It's only when many seconds stretch that kara’s blue yes finally meet hers with a look that indicates something just clicked inside her brain.

“Maybe I like those rumors too” Kara says boldly.

Lena has no idea what kind of expression she is projecting because it feels like all of her neurons have collectively decided to die, she feels like a computer trying to process impossible amounts of data. There’s only one word bouncing inside the blank slate that is now her mind: _fuck, fuck, fuck._ Suddenly Kara leans closer, and the space between them gets reduced to an inch.

“Kara?” is all she manages to say

“I want to do something that could be monumentally stupid” Kara says, hot breath tickling Lena's lips.

Lena collects every piece of courage inside her and follows the pull that lets their lips on the edge of touching. Both sets of eyes closing in an instinctive reaction and the anticipation charges the space like lightning.

“Me too” Lena whispers, making their lips brush “is it less stupid if we do it together?”

Kara makes a noise of agreement and bravely closes the breach. During the first few moments, it’s a rather chaste kiss, as they lips press softly, then Lena can’t avoid lopping her arms around the strong neck and things escalate. Kara pulls her closer by the waist as soon as their lips start moving in an intricate dance that makes leaves her buzzing when they part for air.

“Oh wow” Kara murmurs.

Lena stares into her dilated pupils and feels the eager grip of Kara’s strong hands and she might faint if she thinks too much about it. Thankfully Kara doesn’t let her overthink anything, because she pulls her into her lap and restarts the kissing enthusiastically, tongue seeking an entrance that Lena concedes gladly. They make out for at least full five more minutes before Lena has the strength to pull away.

“What are we doing?” Lena asks in a shaky voice, afraid Kara is about to realize that this is a mistake. Kara’s hands run over the pale tights straddling her in a shooting motion.

“I don’t know about you but I have wanting to do that for a while” Kara confesses shyly, hands rearranging her glasses. “Can we keep doing it, please?” Kara begs, sticking out a pout.

It makes her giggle “I guess it could be arranged, you are my favorite reporter after all so I might be a little bias” Lena jokes. 

“Let me take you on a date?” Kara asks in a hopeful tone and a glint in her eye.

Lena would die before saying no “I’d like that”

______

“Are they still behind us?”

“Yeah, are you sure I can’t just punch them?”

Lena laughs at the frustration in her girlfriend’s tone. “They will get tired eventually, baby”

Kara huffs “you said that a block ago. Haven’t they taken enough pictures already?”

They had decided to take a stroll after dinner. It’s been about a month and the press still demands an answer, Kara had told her that it doesn’t matter if Lena wants the world to now or not, that she’s happy loving her regardless. And boy does Lena wants to scream it to the world, but exposing a relationship like this could sabotage them, which would destroy her.

“I think they are waiting for something worth front page” Lena says simply. They go out as regularly as they did when they were friends, but they haven’t kissed outside the safe space of their apartments.

Lena looks at their joined hands and the perfect profile of Kara’s face. Then she peaks back at the paparazzi and she thinks _fuck it_ , stopping abruptly.

Kara gives her a worried look “are you cold?” she inquires, ripping off her navy blue beanie and sliding it over the shorter girl’s head.

Lena melts, completely entranced by the caring expression on Kara’s face.

“It’s quite chilly” Lena says, arms coming to rest on the blonde’s shoulders “wanna help me with that?”

“But the-“ she cuts Kara’s protest with a small peck, testing the waters to see if Kara is uncomfortable. Immediately Kara chases after her, holding on to her hips and deepening the kiss. It’s long and passionate, it makes Lena’s heart do backflips in excitement. The clicking of the cameras is audible behind them, but they ignore it, lost in each other.

When they finally part Kara has a mix of satisfaction and bafflement in her face. Lena smiles brightly at her.

“I like showing the world that I love you” she paraphrases what Kara had told her in her office a month ago.

Lena replies dragging a flirty nail down the back of her neck. “How about you take me home for the night, love?”

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks with a smug smile.

“Yeah…I don’t think we want to leak any photos of that” Lena teases and Kara chokes dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS TO IGNORE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY RESPONSIBILITIES. I don't know what it is supposed to be because I blacked out during most of it. My initial idea was something about them discussing having children but it went downhill and it shows.

“Oh, f-fudge nuggets” Kara’s shout reverberates through the apartment, along with a heavy thud.

Lena peaks her head outside the bedroom, finds her girlfriend looking at the kitchen counter with a deep frown, the expensive Gucci flippers Lena got her last week for their six month anniversary contrasting funnily with the worn-out Supergirl sweatpants.

“Honey?”

Kara turns her head around at the query, pouting “I broke the counter. Again.” A huff slips out of her lips as she stares at the deep cracks, and there’s a missing piece she’s pretty sure flew into the living room.

“Well, what were you trying to catch this time?” Lena questions, making her way over, funnily wobbling with only one heel on.

Kara raises the rainbow mug and sets it down “I knocked it over and I guess- I reached too eagerly for it”

“Will you look at that? It’s intact, good job, babe” Lena offers with overboard enthusiasm, it manages to rip a chuckle out of the blonde. Kara lifts her easily to sit her down on the counter and grabs the left shoe dandling in Lena’s hand.

“Are you choosing to ignore the fact I made a hand-sized bump on the kitchen counter?” Kara says while sliding the fitted high heel into its rightful place at Lena’s left feet. 

Lena shrugs “as long as it isn’t my kitchen counter. I paid an obscene amount for that marble”

Kara gasps indignantly “what a meanie, and to think I went over to rescue you from that spider yesterday, I didn’t know my help was being delivered to a pompous rich bombshell”

“I like the last two words of that sentence” Lena hums, hands sliding to grip at the blonde’s shoulders. Her eyes soften at the short head shake Kara gives at the cocky behavior. “Thank you for saving me from the evil shower spider. I would be lost without you”

“I doubt it, but I’ll take the praise anyway,” Kara smirks playfully, trailing kisses over her cheek until she finds willing lips and dives in for a more substantial liplock. The blonde it’s careful to not tamper her office attire, self-controls her hands to stay still at her girlfriend’s waist instead of roaming around.

Lena departures with a small peck and Kara sighs. “I have a meeting”

“I know” Kara whines. “It’s not my fault you look like you came out of a runway every day. No wonder you have so many meetings, those dull old man probably make up stupid reasons just to be in the front row”

Lena smirks, moving her hand to play with the baby hairs in Kara’s neck “Jealous much?” the blonde rolls her eyes at the comment “don’t worry, I only catwalk for you”

Kara tuning into a flushed stammering mess is still one of Lena’s favorite sights, lovely blue eyes averting away in embarrassment. Over the last couple months she’s taken it as a task to facilitate that constantly and even though Kara sometimes seems like she wants to be swallowed by the earth, not once has she warned Lena to stop, in fact, she can feel the telling tightening of the grip at her waist that lets her know the blonde actually finds it thrilling.

“I- emm, okay. Yes. Cool” Kara stings along, glance dancing between Lena’s eyes and her lips. Lena indulges herself with a last drawn-out kiss, that turns into several at Kara’s coercion but she doesn’t mind in the slightest. Unfortunately, work awaits her so she cuts their make out short.

“I’ll see you for lunch, right?” Kara gives her a nod accompanied by a beaming smile “Okay. Thank you for breakfast, it was delightful. Don’t forget Alex said she forgot her jacket here the other day.”

“Yup, I’ll drop by her place,” Kara says, opening the door for her before pulling Lena into a hug. “Kick white ass in that meeting”

“Will do. I love you” Lena steps out and sends one last longing look at the figure leaning against the door.

“Love you too, baby.” Kara says back with a dreamy tone.

\----

After dropping by Alex’s and being rewarded with two bagels for returning her sister’s favorite leather jacket, Kara strolls into her day job happily and ready to take on the world. Halfway through writing an article James finds a seat at her desk, almost spilling her coffee cup.

“James! Listen, how many times do I have to tell you that I fear for the structural integrity of my desk every time you sit on it” Kara complains, catching a rolling pencil.

“Oh come on, these desks are sturdy” he brushes off.

 Kara leans back on her chair “I bet you’re sturdier.”

“Fine” James relents as he stands “have you…you know”

 Kara groans at the reminder, it’s been over a week since James asked her to talk to Lena and Kara isn’t near close to even insinuating the subject. Since they first kissed publicly the storm of media hasn’t quieted down a bit, their photos keep trending online and almost every single reporting platform in National City (and the world) has been pleading endlessly for an interview about the matter. Their intent to turn a blind eye has inflicted so much mysticism the gossiping storm has only grown larger in the last five months they’ve been dating.

“I haven’t. Don’t! Don’t give me that look okay? It’s been hard to bring it into the conversation” she defends.

“You mean you’re scared then” James teases.

Kara snorts “what?! No, scared? Me? No way- I just don’t want to upset her” and it’s true, Lena has been turning down all of the interviews so clearly she’s uninterested on sharing information about her relationship. Kara is fine with that, even if she’s utterly annoyed by the conspirative theories about how Lena is trying to win the City’s approval and attention by dating her, or how Kara is using Lena for her money to buy a nice beach house in Hawaii.

James had suggested that Catco could be the first one to disclose what’s up with them, and since it’s an environment Lena has executive control over it would be much easier and less frightening, a step to clearing out the rumors and debiting the badly constructed theories.

“Kara, I’ve never seen her mad at you for more than five minutes” James points out.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I don’t dread those five awful minutes and would very much like to impede it from ever happening,” Kara says crossing her arms “you guys never released an interview when you were together!” she says trying to turn the tables.

James winces “because we’re terrible together, and we only dated like two months. Besides people like you two as a couple, this could be very beneficial for her public image and you know that.”

“I don’t want it to be just something we do to- what? Make her likable? She’s already likable. She’s amazing” the defensiveness in her voice it’s too evident and James softens his tone.

“I know.” he says understandingly “but it would be great for the world to also know that.”

Kara makes a silent pause before continuing, chest heavy. “Why is the world so vain? She’s saved earth multiple times, stopped apocalyptic threats from happening, defied the legacy of her family, made mind-blowing technological advances and yet this is what they choose? This is how they decide if she’s ‘likable’?”

“It’s unfair, and it’s ignorant in a very human way” His hand goes to squeeze her shoulder in support “but maybe you could show them some light. Like you did with me. Like you do in all of your interviews” James smiles warmly at her and Kara nods, glad he can still offer unconditional support after everything that transpired between him and Lena, him and Kara.

“Thank you, Jimmy. I know it might be hard… considering, you know.”

James laughs in that loud bright way of his and pats her shoulder “yeah, I guess now it makes sense why we didn’t work out either. Nobody can step in the way of soul mates.” 

\--------

Kara steps out of the elevator, effortlessly carrying the takeout bags plus her purse and coffee for both her girlfriend and her assistant, at least working for Cat Grant helped her in that regard.

“Hi Eve, I brought you some battery recharger” she greets the shorter blonde, handing her over a large latte.

“Oh gosh, thanks. You’re my favorite” Eve says dramatically and sips at the warm beverage. Kara makes a move to enter the office but the other girl steps in her way looking sheepish.

“Everything alright?” Kara says with curiosity.

Eve nods “yes. It’s just-“taking a quick look behind her Eve drops her voice to a low whisper “Miss Luthor might be having… a bit of a rough day. Just a heads up”

Kara tilts her head in confusion “what do you mean? Did the meeting went wrong?”

“Oh no, the meeting was excellent as expected” Eve walks to her desk, grabbing a familiar-looking magazine and passing it to Kara. “Page Eight”

Kara flips the pages until she finds the small article and her hands start to get clammy, Eve slurps loudly at her coffee staring at her.

“Oh…”

It takes her a couple of seconds to regain some coherency and speak again “thanks, Eve”

Inside nothing seems out of place when Kara pushes through the door, the office looking as neat as ever, even the monumental stacks of documents she usually encounters at the desk appear to be moderate today. Lena, sitting in the big leather chair that engulfs her small frame, gives the impression nothing's amiss at all but Kara hears the little clicking sound of her heel colliding with the floor rhythmically, which means that whatever she’s trying to read it’s not catching on to her, her mind elsewhere.

“So…how many times have you re-read that?” Kara asks casually, making her way over.

Lena rips her eyes from the screen almost in relief “too many times” she admits.

“Good thing I’ve come to entertain you then” Kara offers, walking around the desk to close the laptop shut. Lena doesn’t complain, a smile breaking through her previously severe expression, it looks so cheeky and precious Kara can't contain herself from leaning down to kiss her, Lena rolls the chair forward to meet her in the movement.

“See, here I thought you couldn’t be more heroic and you keep proving me wrong” Lena murmurs with her forehead against the blonde’s.

“It’s going to get more impressive because I brought you Big Belly Burger for lunch. And coffee. Black, no sugar.” Kara says dragging her off the chair and over to the couch, Lena can only purr in agreement. 

The reporter leans over to roam through the bags of food, fetching their respective burgers “do you want some- are you looking at my ass?”

Lena doesn’t even blush before affirming “yes.”

“You’re incorrigible” Kara complains, sitting down. 

“Me? How about we have a full conversation without you looking at my boobs and then you can call me incorrigible” the accusation comes with a teasing eyebrow raise.

Kara widens her eyes comically and after a moment meekly responds with a longing look at Lena’s chest “truce.”

Over the next fifteen minutes, they’re happy to eat and make easy chat, Lena talks briefly about how her meeting was successful and Kara smiles fondly hearing about how her girlfriend kept the board members at bay without much effort. Regardless, she can’t help but notice the way the CEO seems absent and she knows something is bothering her, adding to her worries Lena gives away her burger to Kara within three reluctant bites.

“Baby, you can’t run two companies with an empty stomach” Kara tries gently, offering some fries.

Lena cringes a little but intents to make it look like a smile “I’ve done that several times, I’ll have you know I am excellent at it”

Kara picks up her phones with a resigned sigh.

“What are you doing?” Lena questions.

“Ordering you a salad?” Kara makes sure to ask even if her action seems resolute, to give her the choice of refusing if she wants to and Lena feels so cared for its overwhelming.

“Please,” Lena says thankfully, running a hand over Kara’s tight appreciatively 

Kara fidgets with her phone and tries to sound casual “so, what brought this up? Is there something bothering you?”

Lena stiffens “Eve told you, didn’t she?”

“I- uh, maybe”

“You need to stop buying information form my assistants” Lena says, unburying a magazine from under a cushion and Kara snorts at the hiding place.

The photo is from last weekend when they went to the beach with Sam, Ruby, and Alex, in it Kara is carrying Lena on her shoulders over the waves and the woman looks slightly terrified, hands tightly gripping the blonde's extended ones. The title ’s by far the less scandalous part of the whole thing, rather simple ‘Bun in the oven for the youngest Luthor?’

“I mean, I admit the angle it’s unflattering but pregnancy it’s a stretch” Lena criticizes, flopping her back against the couch in clear annoyance. “Besides how would you even get me pregnant, it’s ludicrous”

“Well…I think they’re just really desperate to get some attention” Kara says soothingly whilst rubbing her thumb over Lena’s palm. “It isn’t even a new rumor, you’ve been pregnant at least three different times since you moved to National City, and I guess we could have gotten an IUI”

“After six months of relationship? That would be like the ultimate lesbian cliché” Lena huffs.

“Remember that blog that wrote how we had been dating for over two years but pretended to be ‘just friends’” Kara makes quotes with her fingers to accentuate. “It’s not that…farfetched”

“wha- do I really look that fat?” Lena demands squinting at the picture.

Kara closes the magazine before her girlfriend starts overthinking “of course not, Lena.”

“I shouldn’t be joining your crazily unhealthy meals, I knew I would end up looking like a ballon“

“Hey” Kara warns, pulling her closer and staring decidedly at her “you’re not fat. Rao, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen on earth okay? and even if you were pregnant and putting some weight on- jeez, Lena, you would look so gorgeous.” Kara’s words descend into a devoted whisper and Lena blushes prettily for no reason in particular, just hearing the raspy tone of the blonde’s voice has her knees weak (luckily she’s sitting).  

Kara senses the change and attempts to fix it immediately “I-I mean, like any other pregnant woman. Oh no, wait, I don’t- obviously, you would look better than any other pregnant woman, I just think that it would be a good look on anybody- but especially you, right? Because you’re already so stunning, not that I am saying that I have a thing for it or anything cuz that would be weird, am I sounding weird? Oh, Dear Rao- I am! Don’t! forget what I just said!”

Lena only catches the general subject of the speeding ramble, trying to shake herself out of the initial shock of what Kara just insinuated. The blonde’s panic is very amusing but Lena can’t bring herself to laugh, too occupied with her loud thoughts and the start of her own less flamboyant inner anxiety, is it even time for this conversation yet? How does she handle it?

“Lee? Baby, please don’t be mad, you know I say things I don’t necessarily mean when I’m nervous” Kara says with furrowed brows.

“You didn’t mean that?” Lena asks intrigued.

Kara hears the slight disappointment on her voice and her hands jump to make hurried gestures “wait, no, no. I mean yes. I did mean it”

Lena bites her lip anxiously “so, you’ve been thinking about that. You and I …having like…a child?”

The reporter touches her glasses awkwardly and gasps like a fish out of water. Lena tilts her head to catch her eye, hopefully giving her a push to speak her mind and when Kara clears her throat and steadies her gaze she knows she’s done a good job.

“I have thought about it” Kara states sheepishly “maybe it’s a little too soon to contemplate such things but-“ she spares a careful look at Lena, and finds open caring green that spread a warm feeling over her body. “I love you. I think about a future with you…I want a future with you, more than anything. Children are often a part of that picture, assuming you would want that of course- I don’t mean to sound imposing or like I’m disregarding your wishes”

“You’re not” Lena utters quickly, before Kara can get too fixated on it. “I promise”

Kara blinks at her in perplexity and Lena can physically feel the hope blooming on the girl’s chest (or maybe it’s her own)

“I’ve never considered it before” she starts mindfully of Kara watching her attentively “as a Luthor, I guess I didn’t want to pass down the evil heirloom of my family and I don’t think I would be a good maternal figure”

“You would be wonderful” Kara jumps in with a soft smile.

Lena can’t help but turn her head away shyly at the praise for a second.

“I’m serious, Lena. You would be an amazing mother” the blonde says fervently.

“Likewise, love” Lena retorts reaching to cup Kara’s cheek, who leans fully into the touch. Looking at the deep pools of blue eyes Lena feels herself falling impossibly more in love with her. “I never envisioned I could have something for myself, you know? I believed that the best I was ever going to do was give back to people for what my family took, fix what they had broken. Until I met you, and then suddenly I wanted so much more” Her eyes well up at the surge of emotion, the warm palm of Kara’s hand comes to rest over the wrist the one Lena holds pressed against the chiseled cheek.

“I see a future too, with you and every time I wake up beside you it feels unreal, like some self-composed fantasy I made up.” She chuckles at her sentimentality, a flashing memory of Lillian telling her she’s weak gets pushed away, replaced with the increasingly huger smile on her girlfriends face “I don’t know if I’ll be good at it, but I know you’ll be there with me and that’s all I need for it to be perfect. So, all that dramatic cheesy monologue is to tell you that I would love to build a family with you in the foreseeable future”

“Really?” Kara asks, fingers tracing the sharp line of Lena’s jaw.

“Really” Lena reassures her. Just like that she gets pulled into a kiss, one that feels rushed at first, as if Kara can’t get enough of her and then when she finally slows down it gets intense, overflowing with passion and want, Lena even fears that Eve might have another scarring experience if they continue down this path. However, she is not strong enough to pull away nor does she want to, letting the blonde lead and hanging on to the soft material of her button-up, until Kara decides to retreat leaving behind one last fluttery kiss.

“I still don’t like that photo” Lena mumbles as she buries herself in the crook of Kara’s neck, hearing her laugh.

“Well, I think you look adorable” Kara responds.

 Lena raises her head and narrows her eyes “that’s because you're biased”

Kara sputters “I am not” her girlfriend raises a questioning brow. A perfect, flawless brow. Kara sighs “okay I am biased”

Lena hums in satisfaction “you’re so wiped”

“Me?! Who bought a six hundred dollar blazer for San Valentin and let me get away with my cheap chocolates in return?” Kara fights back.

“Oh, now we’re going to pretend like you didn’t fly over to Japan to get me those matcha chocolates?” Lena says critically.

“I went as Supergirl and they didn’t even cash it! The owner said that I was kawaii or something, ergo, they were cheap” the blonde pouts melodramatically.

Lena kisses the lower lip she sticks out “It was still a lovely gift, Kara”

“I- I mean I love my ridiculously overpriced blazer too” Kara relents.

“Oh wow, are you getting a taste for the expensive, Miss Danvers?” Lena teases and Kara groans.

“You’re running on a thin line, Luthor. I might have to resort to other methods” the blonde wiggles her fingers with a prominent smirk.

“You wouldn’t dare” Lena warns, with a flicker of laughter already. “It’s so childish!”

Despite her tries, Kara sneaks a hand over her ribs and Lena half laughs half whines, already cursing the day Kara found out she was ticklish.

“Yes, Miss Luthor will-“Eve catches the muffled sound of uncontained laughter coming from behind the door “will return your call as soon as she’s available…”

 -----

 “I can’t believe you convinced me of this”

“It’ll be fun”

“I mean, the written interview was one thing but this is-“Lena gazes around to the various cameras carefully placed, multiple people coming and going to set things in order.

“We can call it off if you want to. It’s your company after all” Kara offers and Lena looks back at her, wearing the tailored blue blazer proudly with light jeans she’s the epitome of casual yet regal. In contrast, Lena feels stiff on her black knee-length skirt and tucked in mahogany shirt, at least she had opted for wearing her hair down hoping it’ll soften her stern appearance.

Lena shakes her head, she won’t coward away from a simple interview. “We talked it through and we’re doing it.” she tries to think of it as a strategic move instead of a blatant exhibition of their relationship, but the suffocating sensation of being exposed and vulnerable doesn’t relent within her. “I’m just a little…uncomfortable. Why are you so far away? It feels weird”

Kara frowns “oh, I thought you wouldn’t want to overdo it. Being so close together, I didn’t know if that’s something you’d want people to see”

“I’d just be missing you the whole time” Lena admits, knowing fully well that once the cameras start rolling only the blonde will be able to quell her nerves. She’s been plenty of times in front of the lights and the prodding of interviewers, but there was never someone else with her and her love life wasn’t the subject of the queries most of the time and if they were she would just shut them down.

Kara happily moves her chair to be beside Lena’s instead of across and takes a hold of her hand “it will be just fine, I swear I’ve got a really good journalist covering this”

“Who?” Lena questions before widening her eyes “please tell me it’s not James, because that would be extremely awkward- is it Cat? It better not be Cat, she would tease me to infinity for buying her company and stealing her ace reporter:”

“Wrong and wrong, but also right” Kara concedes “which is why I got someone much more impartial”

Just as Lena is about to complain about the mysticism of the whole thing a familiar figure strolled into the room.

“Ladies! Hold on to your wigs because this interview it’s gonna’ snatch them away” Nia says and Lena’s brains gear up.

“What wigs? Are we wearing wigs for this?” Lena asks scandalized and throws Kara a dirty look.

“What? No, it’s just millennial slang” Kara calms her down whilst chuckling.

“Uh, I like what you’ve done with the place, yes. Ten out of ten” Nia utters as she observes the new chair accommodation “you know somebody snitched about you two being here for an interview? Karlena shippers are losing their marbles! Accidental? Sure, but good advertising none the less.”

Kara narrows her eyes “was it you?”

“Pardon me? I would never.” Nia states but her smirk is way too telling.

“Ummm- should we ready for the questions or something?” Lena cuts in, eying the stack of cards Nia is holding.

“You could if you want to but I was hoping to make this as authentic as possible” the young reporter says nonchalantly not even looking at them, which is usually how she gets the woman to agree to everything during game night. Last weekend it had been ‘I mean I heard you were wonderful at doing vodka shots but never mind’ and Lena had hated herself the next morning for falling at the trick as her head pounded.

Kara gives Lena a questioning look, surely this is where she draws the line right?

“No, I don’t mind” it’s what slides out her mind and Nia smiles in satisfaction. Dammit, she’s been played again.

“Then let’s get right into it” Nia caps her hands and the camera crew rushes around the room.

As the Nia comfortably gives an introduction, Lena feels the overwhelming need to sift in the chair, the fabric of her clothing suddenly aching. Only when Nia utters their names does she snaps out of her discomfort to play the part.

“…and today I am so glad to be joined by two of the gems of National City’s girl power, stellar reporter last featured in the outstanding bibliographical series ‘Aliens of National City’ Kara Danvers and the driven force behind three multi-billion companies, one of which is the biggest, most accessible pediatric institution in the country, Lena Luthor.”

“Aren’t you a flatterer” Kara spits playfully and Lena feels the instinctive smile settling on her lips.  

“We’re glad to be joining you,” Lena says politely.

“Well, there’s a lot to be complementing with you two. Consider me an enthusiastic fan, if you will” Nia easily responds “so, let us jump right into the nitty-gritty, what the public has been so impatiently for” the girl arches a brow towards the camera in complicity “you two are now in a relationship, correct?”

Kara smiles tenderly at Lena, as if to let her know it’s okay. “Correct, we’re dating”

“You heard it here first folks” Nia announces to the camera “and to dive into that, why is it that there was never an official announcement?”

“There was an announcement, to our friends and family” Kara responds “they were the first to know and we’re happy with that”

Lena nods “we wanted it to be a private thing for a while, and then we figured out the interactions would do the announcing for us”

“Oh yes! Media had a blast with the first pictures of you kissing. I personally, find them endearing. So is it fair to assume you were already involved before those pictures were taken? Because there’s been a storm of speculation about when this began” Nia says gesturing between the two of them, only then Lena realizes she’s been holding hands with Kara the whole time. Surprisingly she doesn’t feel the need to pull away even though the cameras are recording.

With a little squeeze she prompts Kara to answer, the blonde pushes her glasses up her nose “we… we dated about a month before those pictures were taken, but we had decided to keep it out of the public eye for a while. That night I guess we just went for it, to hide it was rather tiresome” Kara tilts her head coyly.

“You’ve been friends for quite a while now, what changed between you two?” Nia questions fondly.

Lena can’t avoid but look longingly at the blond “have you seen her?”

Kara flushes and retains a giggle.

“I was defenseless against her charm” Lena further teased.

“You?! I was the defenseless one, me and a lot of other people apparently. I’ve seen your fanpage, people literally want you to step on them” Kara spluttered.

“I can attest to that” Nia comments “in fact I have some very special questions some fans send in for you” she says, reaching for a bowl resting on the small coffee table and holding it out, Kara grabs it and surveys the papers inside before pushing it towards Lena.

“wanna go first?” she offers.

Lena chooses a random one and reads it out loud “what’s your favorite thing about each other?” she makes a show of sighing tiredly “well, how much time do we have?”

Nia laughs loudly at the comment and Kara fiddles with her glasses, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

“For starters I’ll just say that I haven’t met anybody ever that can recite the entirety of Mulan’s lines, so mark me down as impressed” Lena starts jokingly and even the crew behind the cameras seem amused “but one of the things I adore the most about her it’s the unrelenting care she gives to the people she loves, how she always tries so hard to keep them safe and united. Family has a very strong meaning to her, especially found family and I love that.”

Nia nods knowingly, since she has firsthand experience with being incorporated to Kara’s growing family. “Kara? What about you? Favorite Lena Luthor quirk?”

Kara stares at her girlfriend reverently “Everything”

It’s a simple answer but Lena visibly swoons, forgetting about the many eyes watching them. For a second she feels the strong magnetic pull of Kara’s warmth, almost kisses her right then and there.

She manages to recover and gestures towards the bowl “your turn”

Kara balances it on her knees and picks up another question “when did you found out you had feelings for her?”

“I don’t think I know the answer to this” Lena comments with curiosity.

The blonde smiles lovingly “I- maybe when- I actually don’t know. You were my best friend and then, I guess it just came so naturally that I barely even registered it. I remember walking into your office and immediately being so captivated, the more I got to know you, the more I just wanted to be around you. Do you have a particular moment?”

Lena clicks her tongue “Not really. I knew, I just didn’t want to risk saying it to you because I never thought you’d be into me”

“Lena, I was so into you.” Kara chuckles.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that then dummy!” Lena replies.

“Well, I am” Kara makes an acknowledgment sound giving her a heated look that’s borderline unappropriated. “You go”

“Where was your first date?” Lena reads “officially I think it was that sushi place, right?”

“Yup. That’s how that picture of me spilling soy sauce over your shirt came to be” Kara says regretfully “after that fiasco, I gathered my leftover dignity and took her home to see a movie”

“mhm, it was nice” Lena recalls the fond memory of lazily laying on the couch as Kara holds her “definitely scored you some points”

“Oh, this is the last one” Kara picks out the remaining paper and stares at the question for some seconds, her eyes crinkling as the big smile takes over her face “who said I love you first” 

Lena spares a coy glance at the camera “I did”

“She was so embarrassed” Kara reveals in amusement.

“Of course I was! I threw it at you out of nowhere” Lena brings a hand to the side of her face.

Kara turns to Nia “I brought her coffee to her office- we had only been dating for about three weeks- and we’ve said it before but not in like a romantic context. So I get inside and she’s like super wrapped up on some CEO documents or whatever-“

“They were important” Lena defends.

“So she ignored me for a while and then finally she looked up and saw me standing there. I kid you not, she stares at me for a full minute and then just drops the L bomb” Kara narrates charismatically. “And the way she said it, I just knew it was different that time”

“In my defense, you looked so good that day” she lets out the part where a whole future flashed before her eyes at the simple image of Kara, standing there with a cup of coffee. She lets out that at that moment she realized Kara was the love of her life and her mouth had decided to let out those three words so easily it had scared her until the blonde calmed her down by kissing her senseless and saying it back.

They get lost in each other and Nia takes the chance to close up the interview.

“Well, certainly you’ve not become National City’s favorite couple unfairly. You’re having such a positive impact on the younger generations, both individually and together. Hopefully, we’ll get to expand on this interview on another occasion, right?” Nia sneakily supplies.

Surprisingly to herself, Lena nods and Kara adds a sweet ‘sure’ beside her.

“So keep an eye out for another exclusive QNA with these lovely ladies” Nia adds excitedly to the cameras “thank you so much for being here”

“Thank you for having us” Kara and Lena say in unison.

As the cameras get turned off and the crew mobilizes, Lena melts into the couch and exhales, of course, it’s a microscopically change given she’s been groomed to maintain a perfect posture.

Kara leans over to kiss her cheek and Lena can’t help but smile dopily as her girlfriend nuzzles into the side of her face.

“That wasn’t so bad” Lena admits, covering Kara’s jaw with her hand.

“I told you it would be fine, baby” Kara murmurs soothingly.

“You two are disgustingly sweet” Nia interjects.

“I thought you shipped us” Kara accuses.

“I do, but also it’s like seeing my parents kiss”

Lena glares dangerously “don’t make me send you to your room, child”

Kara bites her lip at the sultriness of her girlfriend’s commanding tone “can you send me to my room too?”

Nia’s eyes go huge “stop! No! Nu-uh I’m out of here. This was not a part of my assignment, see you on game night tomorrow” They both giggle as the girl storms off.

“Do you think now they’ll stop demanding to meet our fictional firstborn?” Lena asks as they make their way out.

“Technically, our fictional unborn child. I hope they do” the blonde’s arm curls securely around her waist as they walk. “But I don’t mind the rumors as much, I thought I did but now I know I only care about the real part. The 'you and me' part”

“I love you” Lena says, stopping to look up at beautiful blue eyes.

Kara pulls her closer, not caring about them being in the middle of a Catco hallway and Lena briefly worries about HR. “I love you too” the worries get swept away with the soft kiss Kara plants on her lips. They separate when Kara’s stomach makes a loud rumble.

 “Let’s get you some lunch. Oh! There’s a new fancy buffet I’ve been wanting to take you to” Lena remembers and Kara gives her a stunned look before switching it to a love-sick one.

“Rao, you’re a _fucking_ dream” Kara says with a stuttering breath and Lena raises her brows at the unusual swearing. Somehow when she wants to the blonde can pull off a potty mouth and Lena can’t deny its appeal.

“Just try not to drool on the car drive”

“yes ma’am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to thrash me up in the comments.


End file.
